After Your Gone
by MaraTheDark
Summary: Hermonie commits suicid and Dracos left with un settled feelings
1. After your gone

After your gone  
  
Hermonie grabbed the blade she had come to know so well. "Sorry I couldn't be stronger," was the last thing she said as the cold blade slid in to her wrist. She could barley keep her hands steady to make the second wound. She laid her head back and closed her eyes as the blood poured out of the cuts. For the first time she felt truly alive. Her body was set free from all the pain and torture.  
  
A few minutes later Draco walked in to her room "Hermonie we.. Oh god hermonie," Draco yelled as her saw her lifeless body lying on her bed. The sheets were covered in blood and a small note was laying on her nightstand. He ran and got Madam Pomfrey; Draco was a bloody mess as he walked to Dumbaldor's office. When he got there Harry and Ron were sitting in from of the desk and Dumbaldor was telling them the horrible news. Draco to the seat kitty- corner from the desk. "Now that every one is here, I'll read the note that was found," He said putting on his glasses.  
  
To all that loves me,  
  
I smile just to keep you off my back. But when I'm alone I can feel nothing; I am nothing but a lifeless girl walking through the motions. My silent depression is dragging me down. My world is twisting and turning, I'm losing control.  
  
The scares on my pale skin are the only indicators that I am alive. And tonight will be the late night I watch the sun lower in to its dark slumber. To see the stars shine in the purple sky.  
  
Love Hermonie. 


	2. Death

Death  
  
Eating Away all you are no shred of the person you were.  
  
Nothing left but a cold body after your Untimely death.  
  
Your limp arm hangs over the bed and your blood pools on the floor.  
  
Slowly dripps down, leaving to cold and empty.  
  
No longer do your eyes sparkle with that special light.  
  
No longer dose your smile grace the world, no longer dose your happiness.  
  
Well I guess it was never real happiness, just a show for the entire world  
to see so they wouldn't worry.  
-Harry Potter 


	3. Jaded Boy

Jaded Boy  
  
After four years of hate, you started to grow on me. Your smile was worth seeing, I think that was the last thing I told you That night. We kept our feelings for one another secret for the passed two years. But Harry and Ron they knew and now, since you left us so unexpectedly. They are looking at me as if I caused your pain. I could have, I don't know, all I wanted to do is love you and be with you even if that ment going against my Family. Every thing I knew I would have changed for you and I did but now all I want to do is end it all so I can be there, where ever you are.  
  
A small tear ran down the jaded boy's face. He had finally come to terms, with how much he really did care about the torn soul of this broken girl. But now was much to late to tell her how he felt. If others knew then they might under stand the tears in his eyes when the announcement was made. For today this jaded boy losted his only angel. 


	4. How could you?

Chapter 3: How could you?  
  
A quit unsteady hand grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, and began to write. Warm salty tears ran down the cheek of this jaded writer as he slicked back his golden locks and the words began to form.  
  
How could you do this,  
  
How could you leave me?  
  
All we had wasn't it enough,  
  
enough to keep you happy.  
  
was it me? some thing I did,  
  
something I didn't do.  
  
All that blood that mess,  
  
When I saw you laying there cold.  
  
I begged God to rewind time and,  
  
take me if it meant you would still be here.  
  
Here to help Harry, To finish school.  
  
do something great in this world.  
  
"Oh,God..."  
  
The young man said, dropped is Quill, the ink on the parchment  
  
slowly ran as the boy sobbed in to the paper. He slowly signed.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
2006 


	5. Hermonies journal

When Draco entered Hermoine's room tears began to form in his distant gray eyes. It had only been a few months since he had been here with Hermoine. He slowly walked to desk, everything was neatly laid out as if he had just missed her. Her journal was open and you could see where the page had been torn to write the note he found that night. He sat there for awhile staring at it as if he couldn't leave with out seeing what it said, what had happen to push her over the edge.  
  
He open the journal to a random page and began to read:  
  
October 31, 2005  
  
It was horrible he just towered over me. I couldn't do nothing. I was tired from trying to fend him off, my nails were covered in blood from scratching at him. Why would he do something like that, why would he want to hurt me.. I know why you tore his heart out when you turned him down. When he found out you left him for Draco, but why am I kidding my self all there is between me and Draco is sex nothing more and nothing less. HG  
  
November 1, 2005 12:30 A.M.  
  
I can't sleep. Draco looks so adorable when he sleeps. So innocent and calm, he really keeps me together. What I wrote before about there not being any thing between use was I lie, I know he cares about me. He's so sweet when he's not around everyone. Guess no one can see it, that's probably why Ron couldn't believe I choose Draco over him. Guess that's why he used violence to get what he wanted. If Draco knew about last night he would kill him, there is no doubt in my mind that he would.  
  
HG Draco couldn't believe she didn't tell him, she had told him the cuts were from falling when she was running up the stairs. Draco flipped the pages 'til he reached the journal entry from that night.  
  
February 20, 2006  
  
That's it, no more; tonight it ends all the pain and torture. Ron did it again for the third time; I've become so numb it doesn't even matter any more. Tonight's entry is my last entry. I just want to say I Loved Draco. If your reading this it wasn't you, everything you did made me as happy as I could have been. So remember I love you! Hermonie Granger  
  
Draco slowly closed the book and tucked it in to his pants pocket. On his way to the great hall the other students did what they always did moved to the other side of the hallway avoding his eye as they did. The only one who had loked him in the eyes was Heroine and now she was gone.  
  
When he got to the Great Hall there he was, his girl friends attacker staring him dead in the eyes. " I told them all about you and mine." what ever Ron was about to say was interruptes when Draco's fist made contact with his face. Ron tried to fight Him off but it was a failed attempted. At the end of it all Draco was kicking ron in to the wall, the blood dripping from the other boys mouth and nose sent Draco spiraling back to that night. He backed up slowly not quite sure what had just happen then he began to speak. " you all want to know why Hermoine killed herself, DO YOU!" Dracos voice was cracking and you could see the tears streaming down his cheeks. "This Bastered Raped her, I have the proof right here." He fumbled with the journal and began to read, The words seem to hit him harder no then they had then. He fell to his knees and for the first time they saw their Slythrin Prince at his weakest moment, the tears were forming fast and hard when Draco felt someone's hand on his shoulder. " Come on lets get you out of here." The person said. It was Harry of all people to help him it was Harry Potter. Draco let himself be helped to his feet and to be lead out of the Great Hall. The other students Stood in shock that day changed every thing for the reputation of Draco Malfoy. 


End file.
